


A fic where Philza is actually a good dad

by lflowergirl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream's a bad admin, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, philza minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lflowergirl/pseuds/lflowergirl
Summary: Phil protects his sons, but can he save himself?
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson & Tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Wilbur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this fic on my phone at like 2 am while eating cheezits one day.

“My unfinished symphony forever unfinished! If I can’t have this no one can Phil!” WIlbur looked out at the newly blown up L’manburg.

“Oh my god.” Phil whispered.

“Kill me Phil, kill me now. Stab me with a sword murder me now, do it. Killza, killza! Look they all want you to!” Wilbur pushed a diamond sword into Phil’s hands.

“But- but you’re my son!” Phil’s eyes watered. “No matter what you do, no matter what you’ve done…” He trailed off as Wilbur pounded the wall next to him.

“This isn’t a… look, LOOK! How much work went into this and it’s gone, do it.” Wilbur pointed the sword in Phil’s hands to his chest.

“No!” He pulled the sword away. “We can figure this out together, but this is NOT the way.”

“Look, Techno’s the traitor and he’ll spawn withers any minute now! Kill me and leave.” Wilbur jumped to where Phil was facing, again trying to get the sword.

“No, now follow me.” Phil dragged Wilbur behind him as they went to help the others. “Everyone! Get out of the way, coming through!”

“Phil?!” He heard multiple people yell, seeing Philza with Wilbur in tow. Tubbo and Tommy ran over to their father and brother.

“Now what is going on?” Phil looked at them sternly. “I leave you guys alone and now Wilbur wants to blow up a country. Techno is about to summon withers, and you two are just standing there!” Phil looked thoroughly pissed. “Now! You two stop Wilbur from commiting suicide while I’m going to get Techno to snap out of it.”

Philza marched off as everyone around watched the familiar parental figure pass by them, headed for Techno. Said male was shocked. “Ph- Phil.”

“What are you doing.” The same line he first asked Wilbur when he joined the world.

Everyone was watching as Phil slowly removed the wither skulls from Techno’s hands. “I know they betrayed you, I know they used you, but there are much better ways than violence.” Phil’s eyes shined with knowledge that Techno couldn’t even begin to comprehend. “Trust me… this is not the way.” Techno relaxed and lowered his head in shame.

Not far from Techno, Dream was seething. All of his plans were ruined by this one man.

Phil spotted Dream. He started to shake in fury. He stormed over to the masked man. “And YOU!” He practically screamed. “You fucking call yourself an ADMIN!” Phil’s wings puffed up in rage. “I will NEVER forgive you for what you’ve done to my boys. I won’t hurt you now, but lay a hand on either one of them again and I will not hesitate.” His voice lowered enough for only Dream to hear his threats.

Dream looked terrified, surprisingly to the others watching. Dream was never scared. The children of Phil were starting to wonder about the true abilities of their father.

Phil walked away from the admin, only giving him one last glare before returning to his children. “Now Will, how are we going to clean up this mess you made.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest. The first part of this chapter I didn't look up what was said. That was purely from memory of that scene.


	2. Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butcher army  
> Also there is some violence and some blood i guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the timeline of this is weird. This is the Butcher army, but its just Quackity, Fundy, and Ranboo bc Tommy and Tubbo wouldnt want to hurt their brother. Also Tommy is not exiled yet at this time as well. I'll just say that Wilbur not dying changed the timeline a bit.

New L’manburg was built and Phil had a lovely home in it. Wilbur and Techno lived out in the tundra because the others didn't like them for their ‘war crimes’. Tubbo and Tommy were President and Vice President of L’manburg. He switched between his two houses with Techno and Wilbur and the one in L’manburg.

Tubbo and Tommy were gone, so Quackity and Fundy were in charge. Phil was confused when he saw the… guillotine? Phil continued on his work in his house. ‘I’ll have to visit Wilbur and Techno later’ he thought when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. There stood Quackity, Fundy, and a very guilty looking Ranboo.

“Hey Phil, mind if we come in?” He observed his grandson’s clothing. He and Quackity were wearing what seemed to be something a butcher would wear.

“Sure? Also what’s with the outfits?” Phil could see the blood stains on the aprons.

“Oh, just doing some cooking.” Quackity responded, “Now do you mind telling us where Techno is?”

Philza’s face screwed up in disgust. “No, why would I tell you that when you obviously have” he paused, “Ill intentions.”

“If you don’t, we’ll just have to ask, forcefully.” They started rummaging through his chests.

“Quackity over here!” Fundy picked up a compass labeled ‘Techno’s compass’. Phil swore under his breath.

“Wow, you’re really making it easy for us.” Quackity smiled. “Philza Minecraft you are now under arrest for going against your government.” He slipped an ankle monitor on Philza. “BYE!”

It was an hour later that Quackity’s ‘gang’ showed up with Techno in tow. Phil was surprised, he sent a message warning Techno about them. Then he saw Quackity riding a horse. Carl. Shit. They put Techno into the cage that was right below an anvil that dangled far above his head. That’s when Techno caught sight of Phil sitting on his balcony watching him. 

“Phil! What did they do to you!” Techno looked worried.

“Aww I’m fine mate, they just put this ankle monitor on me. You should worry about yourself.” Phil analyzed the contraption that held the anvil. After a bit Punz showed up out of nowhere and started placing TNT around. That’s also when he could see Dream taking Carl away. He shoved off the ankle monitor in preparation to follow after Dream when he suddenly heard a lever go off. He looked down and saw Quackity pull the lever connecting to the contraption. Techno was panicking as he stared at his incoming death.

Phil jumped up and shot towards the falling anvil. He flew straight into the side of it, knocking it off course. The stunt had injured the man and he called for Techno to run and that he’d be fine. He pointed to the direction that he saw Dream take Carl.

Phil lifted himself off the ground after a minute of laying there. He groaned as he stood up and walked over to his house, his hands wrapped around his chest. Quackity and Fundy stared in awe at the stunt he had made before getting angry. They burst into Phil’s house, Ranboo leaving this endeavor long ago. They found the man sitting, touching his ribs gingerly. There were already dark bruises that started to form. When he inhaled it brought a sharp pain to his chest. He was sure that multiple ribs had been broken. How could they not break when he collided with something made entirely of iron at high speeds? He watched the two enforcers enter.

Quackity marched over to him and punched him, right in the ribs. He stifled a scream of pure pain, which instead ended up as a shriek as he doubled over. He coughed up some blood at his feet.

Fundy looked in horror, this was his grandpa, what was he doing? “Stop!” Fundy stepped in front of Phil. “He only has one life!” He rushed over to Phil’s side and handed him a healing potion, which Phil gratefully accepted. He was helped to his bed as he wondered if Techno was okay.

The next day, Tubbo and Tommy came back. When they had heard what happened from Ranboo, they had rushed inside Phil’s house to make sure their father was okay. Of course, as always, he was doing just fine. Phil was always fine. Phil had never needed help.


	3. Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Tommy is in exile, for the same thing of course.

Tommy had been exiled by Dream and Tubbo. He felt betrayed. He was sitting in Logsdshire. It had been, what was it now? 7? 8 days? He shook his head, doesn’t matter. ‘Dream isn’t coming today so I guess I can gather logs.’ He picked up his iron axe and headed for the trees.

When he was chopping he felt a hand on his shoulder. He yelped in surprise and turned around to see his father.

“What the- Fucking don’t do that man!” Tommy put down his axe. “You almost gave me a heart attack old man!” Phil smiled at the over exaggeration.

“I just came to invite you to stay at Techno’s cottage with him, Wilbur, and I. That’s technically still exile.”

Tommy was shocked. “You- Techno wants me to stay with him? What about me betraying him and the like?”

“Well, as long as you don’t do it again I guess.” (hehe) Phil looked at his son’s thin frame and ragged clothes. He frowned, “We also need to get you some new clothes, and feed you. What have you been eating?”

“Not much… but some apples here and there.”

Phil sighed, “Well do you want me to carry you mate? It’ll be much faster if we fly.” Tommy, for the first time in a while, looked ecstatic.

“Sure I guess.” He tried to hide his excitement but Phil knew how to read his children’s emotions.

Phil lifted an eyebrow, “Alright, hold on!” He lifted into the air. Tommy looked panicked for a second before it turned into excitement, trusting his dad. He whooped as they flew above Logsdshire.

They soon were in front of the cottage. “Alright no one is home right now other than us. Techno and Wilbur went to the nether for some netherite. Please don’t steal anything.” Phil watched his son enter.

“Me? I would never!” Tommy said in mock offense. After an hour, they heard a knock at the door.

“Hmm, that’s weird, wasn’t expecting visitors.” He saw Dream through the window and turned to Tommy quickly. He pointed to a cabinet for Tommy to hide in. “Hide! Now!” he hissed. Then he opened the door for Dream. “Deram! What brings you here?” Philza’s acting was very good.

“Well when I went to visit Tommy and he wasn’t there. He has appeared to have run off.”

Phil smiled, “And why did you come here?”

“Well you are Tommy’s father, so suspected he would come here.” Dream peered into the home.

“Well he hasn’t, but if you find him do tell me!” Phil started to close the door.

“Actually,” Dream pushed the door back open. “I seem to have already found him.” He looked at the cabinet. He took one step inside the house. Phil opened his wings, blocking his view of the house. Phil quickly took out his sword and pressed it to the masked man’s throat. “Take one more fucking step and I’ll take you 3 canon lives right here, right now.” He growled.

Deram backed up and ran. When he left Phil sighed. He turned around to Tommy looking at him. “Why did you do that? Dream is my friend.”

Phil’s eyes softened at those words. “Oh Tommy mate… no. He was never your friend.” Tommy was confused and hurt. “He was just there to watch you and manipulate you. A friend wouldn’t tell you to put your stuff in a hole and blow it up. He was the one that made you get exiled. He’s NOT your friend.” Phil said the last sentence like he was trying not to murder the masked man. “Come on, I’ll make some hot chocolate, Wilbur and Techno will be back soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also all of these stories are correlated. They all happen in the same au.


	4. Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo has a panic attack, Phil comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic attack?

Phil found Tubbo on the floor of his office. He was sobbing and mumbling incoherently. “I-I’m a terrible person, I exiled T- Tommy just because Dream t- t- told me to. I’m a terrible president, Qu- Quackity and Fundy h- hurt techno and Phil and I couldn’t prot- protect them. I… I.” Tubbo was shaking and crying. He sat down next to him and started rubbing his back. “Shhh mate, you’re okay. Just breathe for me okay? He pulled Tubbo’s hands away from where they were digging into his arms.

It was around 10 minutes until Tubbo finally was able to speak. “Ph- Phil? I- I thought you lived with Techno and Will?”

“Yeah, can I not visit you though? You are my son.”

“But I’m-”

Phil shushed him, “Do you want to take a break? You can come and stay with us at Techno’s cottage for a while. Tommy’s there as well, it’ll be just like old times!” Phil smiled softly.

“I would like that…” Tubbo looked up at him with puffy eyes. “I- I don’t think I can walk there.”

Oh it’s fine! It would be faster if I flew us there anyways.” He picked up Tubbo bridal style. “Hold on…” He stepped out of the office and took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't really think of anything else for Tubbo so there is a short chapter for him.


	5. Philza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza get banned?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of went off track a little, but I love immortal Philza too much.

Dream was pissed. Phil had single handedly destroyed all of his plans. ‘He was the admin! Why was he being threatened by this one man! What was he doing?’ Dream smiled, if Phil was going to mess up all of his plans, he’ll just have to get rid of him. ‘Why hadn’t he thought of this before?’

Phil was eating with his sons when he felt a tug in his chest. He knew what was happening and he also knew that he was only able to hold it off for a bit. He jumped up and hugged his sons.

“Listen to me, don’t go near Dream. Stay together and protect one another, okay? Be safe.”

“Phil?” Wilbur whispered at his father’s sudden outburst.

He closed his eyes as he could feel he was about to go. “I love y-” And then he was gone. The chat had a single message.

Ph1lzA was banned

Philza opened his eyes to the vast darkness of the void. He didn’t think Dream would actually do it. T was against admin law to ban someone for no reason. Phil curled in on himself, wrapping his wings around him. He laid there, not happy to be there again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stared where Phil once was. Only thing left was a single feather laying on the ground.

What just happened?” Tubbo sounded frightened.

Techno spoke up, “Check the chat.”

Tommy gasped at the message, “Phil was banned?! Why would Dream do this?” He was fuming.

Wilbur walked over to the feather, picking it up. He spoke quietly. “Don’t you get sent to the void when you’re banned?” He looked at his brother's faces, he himself with a scared look.

“We’re going after Dream.” Tommy started to put on armor.

“Wait.” Techno stopped him. “We need to have a plan. Dream knows what he did, and he’ll know we’re coming after him.”

He’s got a point.” Tubbo said.

“Not helping Tubbo.” Tommy growled. “Okay Blade, what do we do then?”

Techno told them his plan and they all agreed that it was probably best. “Dream may be the admin, but there are rules. He banned Phil for his own gain. You all know what to do.” The others nodded to Techno.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil sighed, he had no idea how long he had been here. He hoped his sons were doing well without him. ‘I saw what they did without me there before.’ He chuckled at the thought. He decided to stretch his wings by fling around for a while. Just like he thought, nothing. There would be nothing for a while.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Techno and Wilbur had left to find Dream. It didn’t take very long. The admin was just casually roaming the SMP. “Dream!” Techno yelled. The masked man turned around.

‘What seems to be the problem?” Dream asked.

“You know exactly what’s wrong! Why did you ban him?” Wilbur glared at him. Both he and Techno were wearing full netherite armor and equipped with the best supplies.

“Well, he was in my way.” Dream stated. “Simple as that.” He watched as the two became angrier. “Where’s Tommy and Tubbo?”

“Somewhere you can’t find them.” Techno pulled out his sword.

“And what do you think you’ll get out of this? Out of being here right now?” Dream walked over, staring them in the eyes.

Wilbur smiled, “Distraction.”

Dream looked at the chat and saw that Tommy and Tubbo had left the game 5 minutes ago. “Where did they go!” Dream started to pull out his sword, but Techno was quicker. He put his own sword against the admin’s neck.

“Ok you know, just getting your superiors. I’m sure they won’t be happy with you.” Techno smirked. It only took a few minutes before they got several notifications on their communicators.

Tommyinnit has joined the game  
Tubbo_ has joined the game  
A͎̗̲̥̞͇̅ď̷̨̻͕͈̲̯̟̻̇͠m̴̭̺̫̄͛̅i̢̛͎̪͔̠̳͡n̮͕͕̘̄̿͒͝ has joined the game

It was almost seconds after that, Tommy and Tubbo teleported in front of them, along with a mysterious character.

“You!” The stranger’s voice warbled as they pointed at Dream. “Have violated the rules! And do you know the punishment for breaking the rules?” They walked up to Dream furious. “You shall no longer have admin powers AFTER you unban these children’s poor father!” Dream quickly typed the command in.

Ph1lzA has joined the game

Dream then teleported Phil to the rest of them. Phil groaned and closed his eyes at the bright light.

“Philza?” He heard a surprised voice. A voice he hasn’t heard in years.

Phil blinked open his eyes, “Hi mate.”

“Huh, is this where you went?” The stranger questioned.

“Well, not really.” That’s when all of his children piled on top of him. “Oof- hey watch it! I’m getting old!” He wrapped his wings around them. “Alright let me get up. Being in the void is disorienting. Really wasn’t expecting to be sent there again. Don’t even ask, long story.” They climbed off and helped him up. “Now I imagine it was you who saved me.” He pointed at the unknown guy. “You got a promotion?” The other person(?) shrugged.

The others looked at the two confused and with a lot of questions. “It’s been too long, mate! What has it been, 400 years?” Phil shook his head. “The years just seem to fly by!” Dream shot Philza an incredulous glance before turning back to Admin.

“Anyways,” Admin looked at Dream. “”Time to handle you. Give me your hand.” Dream held out his hand. Admin picked up a device out of his pocket. He hovered it above his hand and there was a flash of light. “Okay, it is done. Now you guys are going to need a new admin.” Admin turned to Phil. “Any suggestions?”

“Well I think you should meet them yourself, also you probably need a break.” Phil put his arm around Admin’s shoulders. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> If I have any grammatical mistakes or the like, please correct me!


End file.
